Seul
by Tinker tinker4
Summary: Sungguh mereka menginginkanku bahkan, mereka tak pernah mendengar keluh kesahku, bahagiaku… Mereka… Orangtuaku sendiri… Aku benci mereka, apa harus aku mensyukuri hari dimana aku dilahirkan… Sedangkan mereka tak mengganggapku, tak menginginkan aku ada… Apa karena aku aneh…Yaoi Kyusung...


"**SEUL"**

**Summary :**

_Sungguh mereka menginginkanku bahkan, mereka tak pernah mendengar keluh kesahku, bahagiaku…_

_Mereka…_

_Orangtuaku sendiri…_

_Aku benci mereka, apa harus aku mensyukuri hari dimana aku dilahirkan…_

_Sedangkan mereka tak mengganggapku, tak menginginkan aku ada…_

_Apa karena aku aneh…_

**Disclaimer :  
**always they're not mine

**Genre :  
**Family/Romance again

**Rated :  
**i think it's K+

**Warning :  
**Yaoi fic,unofficial pair, typo,AU,shou-ai,becareful for the confusing words,just go back if you don't like it.

* * *

…-….

Suara jepretan kamera memenuhi ruangan itu sejak 2 jam yang lalu, si model dengan rambut cokelat panjang, mata kecilnya, pipi gembil, dan bibir pink tipis, ditambah wajah yang manis apa kalian berpikir si model adalah yeoja ? tidak ! dia sepenuhnya namja, apa kalian tak percaya ? baiklah…itu terserah kalian, tapi perlu diketahui dia memang namja kita bisa menyebutnya model _androgini _atau _crossdresser _atau kalian punya jawaban tersendiri, apa kalian bilang dia seorang _tranvestiti _tidak juga dia punya alasan lain kenapa ia melakukannnya.

"oke cukup hari ini…kau memang hebat Kim" kata si photographer, yang juga saudara si model.

"hei tak sadarkah kau juga bermarga Kim" katanya melotot.

"hehehe…baiklah baiklah…simpan tinjumu" katanya menggoda.

"Kim Young Woon…."

"ne Kim Jong Woon"

"isshhh..berhenti membuat nada seperti itu, kau tak cocok" ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"memang kenapa ? kau takut tersaingi"

"apa ! teruslah bermimpi" ia menyipitkan matanya dan menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada.

"aku kalah lagi,,,tentu saja karena hanya Kim Jong Woon saja yang paling imut dan manis di dunia…walau aku tak yakin..hahahaha"

"yakkk…kau mulai lagi" dan merekapun bertengkar layaknya anak kecil.

"yah..yah…hahhaaha jangan disitu..geli" tidak memedulikan sii photographer si model terus mencubit ganas si photographer.

"baiklah aku menyerah aku minta maaf" katanya mengangkat kedua tanganya.

"malam ini aku menginap di apartemenmu lagi" raut wajahnya berubah datar.

"apa mereka belum juga berubah,,,"

"suatu keajaiban jika mereka berubah, tapi sepertinya tidak"

"Yesung, cobalah untuk berubah jika kau seperti ini masalahnya tidak akan pernah selesai jika kalian saling egois seperti ini, harus ada yang memulai"

"dan kau menyuruhku yang memulai, Kangin ssi tak akan !"

"Yesung,kau sudah dewasa lalu kapan kau akan berubah apa kau mau seperti ini seumur hidupmu..cobalah mengerti"

"biarkan, jika memang harus begini,,ini hidupku"

"Yesung…"

"hentikan" katanya berteriak

"kau punya hidup yang mudah, jadi kau tak mengerti bagaimana hidupku"

"….."

"lihat ! kau tak bisa membantahnya karena ini semua kenyataan, sudahlah aku sedang tak ingin berdebat kemarikan kuncinya dan kau pulanglah"

"kuharap kau memikirkan apa yang kukatakan Yesung" ia mengusap kepala sepupunya itu dan pergi.

…..^^^^tink^^^…..

"noona.."

"….."

"noona.."

"…."

"noo.."

"hishh berisik sekali…ada apa"

"dasar nenek galak"

"apa kau bilang ! kemari kau"

"tidak akan weee…"

"yak kena habislah kau"

"mommy ! mommy ! ada nenek galak ingin menyiksaku.."

"apa kau bilang !"

"Cho Kyuhyun ! Cho Ahra ! duduk"

"tapi mommy" kata mereka bersamaan.

"duduk !"

"nah begini lebih baik, ini.." mommy mereka memberi cokelat satu buah masing-masing.

"mommy kita bukan anak umur 8 tahun lagii.." mereka terkikik geli.

"daripada kalian rebut, lebih baik duduk manis dan makan cokelat, oh iya mana terima kasihnya.

Chu

Mereka mencium pipi kiri dan kanan mommy mereka dan tertawa bersama.

"sudah..sudah sana nanti sarapanya tidak jadi"

"siap ! yang mulia" dan mommy mereka hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah konyol anak-anaknya.

"noona"

"jangan memulai Cho Kyuhyun"

"isshhh…dengarkan dulu aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa yeoja yang ada di cover majalah yang kau baca" Ahra membalik halaman majalahnya dan mengendus pelan mendengar pertanyaan dongsaengnya.

"dia bukan yeoja, bodoh"

"apa ?"

"namanya Kim Yesung, mungkin agak aneh tapi percayalah dia namja aku penggemar beratnya kau tahu tanpa make up atau apa dia itu sangat imut sampai rasanya aku ingin menelanya..KYAAA !"

"kalau begitu…ayo kita bertaruh siapa yang akan mendapatkanya terlebih dahulu.."

…..^^^^tink^^^…..

"darimana saja kau ! "

"…."

"hei dengarkan Appa !" ia terus berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan sang Appa.

"oh bagus,,sudah membangkang dan sekarang kau tuli, jauhi sepupumu ia hanya memberi pengaruh buruk padamu, kau dengar" ia mencengkram erat peganganya pada handle pintu, lalu menutup pintu itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjangnya, lalu memandang berkeliling kamarnya yang bahkan lebih besar dari kamar _Suite_ hotel berbintang lima terlihat biasa saja, ia bahkan menyamakanya dengan _Alcatraz_, sebuah penjara dingin, kejam, dan terpencil tidak pernah tawa atau sekedar senyuman, airmatanya menetes kembali kapan semua ini akan berakhir, bolehkah ia berharap pada _Evangeline_ untuk mengabulkan harapanya, yang bahkan ia tahu _Evangeline_ membencinya, menyedihkan. Ia bangkit dan meraih kunci di _bedside table_ dan melarikan diri lewat jendela _Continental gt v-8_ nya ia lajukan menjauh dari penjara itu.

…..^^^^tink^^^…..

Hembusan angin awal musim semi yang manis terasa menyakitkan baginya, selalu seperti ini ia mencari ketenangan dengan memanjat menara tua dan memandang kota _Seoul _di senja dari ketinggian seorang diri, bisa ia lihat orang-orang tengah tertawa bersama keluarga kapan ia bias seperti mereka ? ia bahkan tak ingat kapan ia pernah tertawa, rambut panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin membuat sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya sembunyi-sembunyi menahan napas.

"Eomma..Appa aku benci kalian" serunya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, mereka yang membuatmu lahir dan ada didunia ini !" seru suara dari belakangnya.

"Siapa kau, tahu apa kau tentang hidupku pemuda sok tahu !"

"aku memang tidak tahu hidupmu, tapi kau harus tahu aku menyayangi orangtuaku"

"cihh…berhenti mencampuri urusanku anak kecil"

"jika menyangkut orang tua, aku tidak akan berhenti"

"bisakah kau pergi !"

"tidak !"

"keras kepala"

"kau juga" ia berhenti memprotes berdebat seperti ini tak akan pernah selesai seperti ia dan sepupunya ia kembali memandang kota dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menyayat-nyayat dadanya.

"kau menangis" ia terkesiap, saat ibu jari pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menghapus airmatanya, rasanya hangat.

"sebenarnya kau siapa ?" ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu bertanya.

"apa kau ingin tahu.."

"ishh.." ia mendengus pemuda disebelahnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"kau lucu..sekali oh iya namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau siapa"

"Kim Yesung !" serunya, ia kembali terkesiap saat tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tanganya, sebenarnya apa mau pemuda disebelahnya ini.

"kau kesepian, sendirian….semua itu terlihat dimatamu dan sikapmu, apa hidupmu sesulit itu" ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, pemuda itu baru beberapa menit dikenalnya tapi ia ingin mengeluarkan semua apa yang ia alami hari ini.

"hidupku sulit,,,tidak hanya saja..hanya saja orang tuaku.."

"jika aku memintamu agar tak membenci mereka apa kau mau"

"tidak, aku sangat membenci mereka sangat !"

"cobalah dari hal kecil"

"tidak ada"

"kau benar-benar keras kepala, apa kau tahu semua hal didunia ini berawal dari hal yang sederhana"

"….."

"kau beruntung karena kau lahir dengan kedua orang tuamu yang masih lengkap, apa kau memikirkan bagaimana anak penyu lahir mereka keluar dari telur tanpa induk mereka, dan mereka harus berjalan seorang diri untuk menuju laut lepas mereka baru lahir tapi mereka berjuang untuk hidup mereka apa kau seperti mereka"

"…"

"karena itu ….." pemuda itu membeku sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, saat tubuh pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya, oh ia harus berterima kasih pada Evangeline yang kini bersinar terang seolah tersenyum padanya.

"terima kasih…" pemuda manis itu berbisik dibahunya, ia memejamkan mata dan bersorak dalam hati.

'_Noona aku berhasil…'_

* * *

A/N : hai..semua apa kabar^^ ? tink cuma mau ngasih tau aja mungkin, story-story yang lain akan telat atau terabaikan -_-..minggu-minggu ini tink bener-bener diuji kesabaran dengan jadwal kerja sama tugas yang nyekek banget.. tink gak punya waktu buat megang laptop T.T,,terlebih lagi tink gak bisa nonton mubank besok T.T...oh iya ada special thanks buat saengku Libra yang bawelnya ampun-ampunan tapi masih ngingetin story-story yang terbengkalai..oke aku rasa yang ini bener-bener aneh..aku emang gak bisa bikin angst..tapi lagi sedih gara-gara gak nonton mubank T.T..see you don't forget to Read and Review...hola ...


End file.
